


长路漫漫

by sea176



Category: LOL同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea176/pseuds/sea176





	长路漫漫

“长路漫漫，唯剑作伴——”亚索抱着剑半躺在竹榻上，喝了一口酒，随口念道。  
“啧。”  
亚索听见来人的声音，显然局促了起来，他想说些什么，最后却堵在了肚子里。  
易摇摇头，大喇喇地坐上竹榻，轻轻地抚摸着亚索的脚背。  
这动作让亚索觉得很痒，好像不怎么舒服，却又绝对不难受。很快，他觉得被摩挲的地方热了起来，好像有一团小火苗，隐隐约约地有要往上烧的趋势。  
易笑了笑，弯下身子，含住了亚索的大脚趾，小火苗瞬间化为燎原大火，烧到了亚索的下身。  
亚索拉过易，两人四肢交缠，共躺在榻上。  
易伸手摘下自己的眼镜，露出了鲜少为人所见的半张脸和一双碧绿却黯然无神的眼。  
亚索看着这双眼，还是感到心疼，他凑过去，舔了舔易的眼角，继而吻上他的眼。  
易闭上眼，任由亚索用自己的气息包围他，悄悄地把脚搁在了亚索的腰上。  
亚索无声地笑了，在爱人的耳垂上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
易不甘示弱，两手摸索着亚索的脸，找准位置，往他的脸颊上屈指一弹。  
“嘶——”亚索疼的龇牙咧嘴，小声抱怨道:“痛！”  
“哈哈——”易愉悦地笑了出来，继而他想到以他这年纪竟然会做出这样幼稚的举动，不由得叹了一口气。  
亚索轻轻地拉住剑圣下巴编起来的胡子，两人交换了一个深吻。易一晃神间，亚索的手已经伸进了他的裤子。  
易低声喘息的声音对亚索来说就是最好的春药，他干脆地扒掉了易的裤子，扔掉了他厚重的鞋子，急匆匆地塞入一根手指。  
“你准备过了？”  
脸上红了一片，闭口不言。  
亚索一乐，掰开易的双腿，猛地插入。  
“嗯——”易紧紧地咬着牙，只有断断续续的声音从嘴角溢出。  
亚索迷醉地看着易，用手指挑逗他的嘴唇。  
易终于忍不住叫了出来。他抬起手，摸到亚索后脑，抓住他的发绳，用力一扯——亚索的长发散落下来，披散在肩上。  
亚索俯下身子，任由头发扫过易的脸庞，易的脖颈，易的胸膛。  
“怎么又变大了？！”易的脸红得能滴血。  
亚索感觉自己全身简直要烧起来，“不要再勾引我了！”  
“哈啊！”易被顶到了某一点，后穴一缩，两条腿不自觉地缠在了亚索腰上。  
抽插几十下后，亚索凑到易的耳边，用低沉又情色的声音说到:“快了......”  
“嗯——”两人同时迎来了高潮，几股精液喷进易的后穴，给他带来了更猛烈的快感。  
平息后，易懒洋洋地躺在竹榻上，任由亚索给他裹上两层衣服，“你还不够平静。你的剑不应是复仇之剑......”  
亚索挑眉。  
“不如随我修习无极剑道——”  
“不，我才不要。”亚索勾起了嘴角，一屁股坐在剑圣旁边，“长路漫漫，唯你作伴。”  
年长的剑圣老脸一红，“哼。”


End file.
